Tainted Perfection
by EnchantressOfSilence
Summary: Expect the unexpected. Well what happened to Sakura, definetly was NOT expected. No friends, No guardians, and no cheerfulness left in her. What will she do?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, but it doesn't even have a plot, so I own NOTHING. Buah. Humbug. I wish I did own CCS, then it would be  
  
MINEEEEEEEEEEE! ALLLLLLLLL MINEEEEEEEE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Oh and I don't own Hoobastank's Song Crawling in the Dark either...nope.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: I really dunno why I made this story, I think it might be a one-shot thing,  
  
not plot whatsoever, so I dunno if I can continue it.... let me know in reviews if you  
  
think it sucks, which it probably does seeing as though I thought of the idea in the   
  
bathtub, lol maybe it will become my greatest work of art, eh? I can just see the headlines now,  
  
Crazy Girl's Story created in bathtub takes a hit on Fanfiction.net! LOL!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_ I will dedicate and sacrifice my every--thing  
  
for just a seconds worth of how my story's ending  
  
I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
  
and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
_  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto...and my whole world has just been turned upside down.  
  
I no longer have gaurdians...  
  
I no longer have Tomoyo, Li, or Meiling in my life anymore.  
  
All I have is me, and the cards. The only ones I trust, who would never, ever betray me.  
  
I no longer have any love inside of me, only for the cards.  
  
I'm not exactly who you think I am either... I just recently found out...  
  
I am not Sakura Kinomoto...  
  
I am Sakura Avalon.  
  
American.  
  
Not Japanese.  
  
That explains the weird voice I have though....  
  
Moving on, everyone abandoned me after I told them.  
  
Tomoyo, who was just using me for her stupid fashion designs probably..  
  
Li, who I had learned to like as a friend....not more.  
  
and Meiling, though I was never on good terms with her anyway.  
  
How'd my gaurdians leave me? My sworn protectors? Well that's a different  
  
story all together.  
  
The 'rightful' Card Mistress was to be named Sakura Kinimoto, her true name.  
  
Clow Reed had predicted it, in one of his visions....  
  
After that, nothing mattered anymore, Kero and Yue abandoned me, even though it  
  
was I who had passed the judgement! It was I who cared for the cards more than my own  
  
life!  
  
But none of that mattered.   
  
I wasn't Sakura Kinomoto....  
  
I was Sakura Avalon.  
  
And I was not, in their eyes, the 'rightful' cardcaptor.  
  
_ Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more  
  
than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer  
  
_Only my brother and father are on my side.  
  
Touya, is though , my brother. Blood or not. I will always remember him.   
  
My father..., even though he waited until I was 14 for this, I understand and forgive him,  
  
he ,too, is my father. Blood or not.  
  
My father...or foster father... has told me that my real parents were americans...  
  
They died though.  
  
The only family I had was an aunt who currently lived in Hong Kong.   
  
Ironic isn't it?  
  
The very same place where the one I hate lives....Syaoran Li.  
  
I was just starting to like him too, but when it was revealed that I wasn't the rightful  
  
cardcaptor...he just upt and left. What a friend, indeed.  
  
But I now have the Sakura Cards, my only friends left.   
  
_Help me carry on  
  
Assure me it's ok to  
  
use my heart and not my eyes  
  
to navigate the darkness  
  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?  
  
Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it   
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer   
  
Is there something more   
  
than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer  
  
So when and how will I know?  
_  
Soon everyone will realize I have left, Kero and Yue will be looking for me....  
  
But I refuse to give in.  
  
If they find me, they'll have to kill me before I give them the cards.  
  
I would protect them with my own life if need be. I am the rightful cardcaptoress.  
  
I am the Card Mistress.  
  
_How much further do I have to go?  
  
How much longer until I finally know? (finally know)  
  
'cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
  
in front of me  
_  
I will prevail.  
  
And I won't let them win, not this time.  
  
How could my own friends turn on me like this?  
  
_Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more   
  
than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark.,......  
_  
I still have Eriol though, he will understand, will he not? ....  
  
I hope so...  
  
Because...  
  
without him....  
  
...............I _have_ no reason to live.  
  
_ Looking for the answer........_


End file.
